1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image sensor and an image processing system including the same, and more particularly, to an image sensor for providing high-quality images in a global shutter mode and an image processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. An image sensor is used for digital cameras or other image processing devices. An image sensor includes a plurality of pixels.
The Mechanical shutter mode and the electrical shutter mode are largely used to control an exposure time that determines an amount of photocharges which the electrical signal is based on. The mechanical shutter mode is a method of blocking light incident on pixels using a mechanical device. The electrical shutter mode is usually used in a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS). It is a method of electrically controlling an integration time during which photocharges are generated and accumulated. The electrical shutter mode includes the rolling shutter mode and the global shutter mode.
The rolling shutter mode is a method of controlling an integration time to be different for each row in a pixel array. The global shutter mode is a method of controlling an integration time to be the same throughout all rows in a pixel array.
The global shutter mode has an advantage of eliminating image distortion caused by different integration times among rows. However, it has some disadvantages in that it does not provide any solutions, such as capturing images of a fast moving object without blur and using a high dynamic range (HDR) mode by proper exposure, for providing high-quality images. Therefore, some improvements are desired.